marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Deadpool 2 (2018)
Opis Po przeżyciu wypadku oszpecony superbohater stara się odzyskać swoją pasję do życia podróżując po świecie i walcząc z przestępcami. Postacie Główni bohaterowie * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) - (Dołącza i odchodzi z X-Men), (Dołącza do X-Force) Drugoplanowi bohaterowie * Vanessa Carlysle - (Śmierć), (Wskrzesona) * Weasel (Jack Hammer) * Blind Al (Althea) * X-Men * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Ellie Phimister) * Yukio - (Pierwsze pojawinie) * X-Force * Dopinder * Cable (Nathan Summers) - (Pierwsze pojawienie) * Firefist (Russel Collins) - (Pierwsze pojawienie) * Domino (Neena Thurman) - (Pierwsze pojawienie) * Bedlam (Jeese Aaronson) - (Pierwsze pojawienie), (Śmierć) * Zeitgeist (Axel Cluney) - (Pierwsze pojawienie), (Śmierć) * Vanisher - (Pierwsze pojawienie), (Śmierć) * Shatterstar - (Pierwsze pojawienie), (Śmierć) * Peter - (Pierwsze pojawienie), (Śmierć) Antagoniści * Sergei Valishnikov - (Pierwsze pojawienie), (Śmierć) * Headmaster - (Pierwsze pojawienie), (Śmierć) * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) - (Pierwsze pojawienie) * D.M.C. - (Pierwsze pojawienie) Obsada * Ryan Reynolds - Wade Wilson/Deadpool,Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Głos),On sam. * Josh Brolin - Nathan Summers/Cable * Morena Baccarin - Vanessa Carlysle * Julian Dennison - Firefist * Zazie Beetz - Domino * T.J. Miller - Weasel * Brianna Hildebrand - Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead * Jack Kesy - Black Tom Cassidy * Leslie Uggams - Blind Al * Karan Soni - Dopinder * Terry Crews - Jesse Aaronson/Bedlam * Eddie Marsan - Headmaster * Stefan Kapicic - Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (głos) * Shioli Kutsuna - Yukio * Rob Delaney - Peter * Lewis Tan - Gaveedra Seven/Shatterstar * Brad Pitt - Vanisher * Bill Skarsgard - Axel Cluney/Zeitgeist * Rob Hayter - Bob Dobalina * Stan Lee Zwiastuny File:Deadpool- Oto Cable (dubbing) File:Deadpool’s “Wet on Wet” Teaser File:Deadpool- Oto Cable (napisy) File:Deadpool 2 - Zwiastun - napisy --1- - 2018 File:Deadpool 2 - Zwiastun - dubbing --1- - 2018 Ciekawostki * W szkole Essex jednego z bohaterów gra Luke Roessler – ten sam aktor, który w serialu „Legion” wcielił się w rolę młodszej wersji głównego bohatera, Davida Hallera. * W jednej z końcowych scen widzimy protestującego, który trzyma transparent z napisem „M-Day is near”; to nawiązanie do komiksowego M-Day, w trakcie którego Scarlet Witch sprawiła, że ponad 90% mutantów na Ziemi straciło swoje moce. * Rozdrabniarka do drewna do której wpadł Zeitgeist należy do firmy Gepetto – to nawiązanie do książkowego stwórcy postaci Pinokia. * W telewizyjnej relacji z działań Russella pojawia się Irene Merryweather ze stacji WHIT – to postać z komiksów o Deadpoolu i Cable’u; drugi z nich stworzył z nią romantyczną relację. * Gdy Deadpool sięga po kokainę znajdującą się w podłodze w domu Blind Al, tuż obok możemy dostrzec lek na ślepotę. * Gdy Cable testuje broń w pokoju, w telewizji pojawia się napis: „Christopher Plummer odrzucił rolę w Deadpoolu 2” – to nawiązanie do oskarżonego o molestowanie T.J. Millera. * Na dachu taksówki Dopindera pojawia się napis „Alpha Flight” – to nawiązanie do kanadyjskiej drużyny superbohaterów. * Komiksowy Deadpool po dołączeniu do X-Menów również nosił żółtą koszulkę. * W końcowych scenach po ataku Russella strój Deadpoola robi się szary – dokładnie taki, jak w komiksach o X-Force. * Jednooki Willy – tak Deadpool nazywa Cable’a; odtwórca roli drugiego z nich, Josh Brolin, zagrał w filmie „Goonies”, w którym bohaterzy wyruszyli na poszukiwanie skarbu legendarnego pirata, Jednookiego Willy’ego. * Gdy Cable atakuje konwój, wyrzuca z pojazdu jednego z więźniów – jest nim reżyser produkcji, David Leitch. * Deadpol ma na sobie taką samą koszulkę jak jeden z bohaterów filmu "Goonies". * W szkole profesora Xaviera na krótką chwilę pojawiają się Profesor X, Quicksilver, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler i Beasta. * W filmie przez krótką chwilę widzimy twarz Brada Pitta – to on wcielił się w rolę Vanishera. * Deadpool w filmie mówi on o „czarnej Czarnej Wdowie”, „brązowej panterze” czy nawiązuje do metalowego ramienia Zimowego Żołnierza. * Nawiązanie do filmów Marvela widać także w scenie walki z Juggernautem – Pyskaty Najemnik używa tu słów „The Sun’s getting real low”, którymi Czarna Wdowa uspokajała Hulka w Avengers: Czas Ultrona. * Stan Lee nie pojawia się w filmie we własnej osobie, ale graffiti przedstawiające jego podobiznę widać na jednym z budynków. * W jednej ze scen Deadpool używa Cerebro, komputera Profesora X, który pozwala mu śledzić sygnatury mutantów – Pyskaty Najemnik mówi, że pachnie on jak Patrick Stewart, który wcielał się w rolę Charlesa Xaviera. * W filmie pojawiają się nawiązania do „Gwiezdnych wojen” – najpierw Wade dyskutuje z Vanessą na temat relacji Lei i Luke’a, a gdy rozrywa go Juggernaut, Domino niesie go na plecach jak Luke Yodę w „Imperium kontratakuje”. * Deadpool nazywa Negasonic Teenage Warhead „Jedenastką” – podobnie jak nazywa się jedna z bohaterek serialu „Stranger Things”. * W czołówce David Leitch zostaje wymieniony jako jeden z tych, którzy „zabili psa w filmie John Wick” – przypomnijmy, że w tej produkcji gangsterzy zabili psa głównego bohatera. * Wątek Russella przypomina komiksową historię Kid Apocalypse’a z zeszytów o X-Force – w nich Deadpool również musiał nawiązać relację z dzieckiem, które zagrażało światu. * Przekładający nogę na nogę Deadpool to oczywiście nawiązanie do słynnej sceny z Sharon Stone z filmu „Nagi instynkt”. * W czasie rozmowy z Vanessą Deadpool nawiązuje do słynnej już sceny z Marthą z filmu „Batman v Superman: Świt sprawiedliwości”. * Gdy Deadpool mówi o mutancie znanym jako „Gołębie skrzydła” ma on oczywiście na myśli Angela/Archangela – w komiksach o X-Force był on w drużynie wraz z Pyskatym Najemnikiem. * W scenie w barze zostają wspomniani George Michael i Dawid Bowie. * Czołówka filmu ma być naturalnie parodią sekwencji otwierających filmy o Jamesie Bondzie. * Deadpool zastanawia się, dlaczego piosenki „Do You Want To Build a Snowman” z „Krainy lodu” i „Papa can you here me?” z „Jentł” brzmią łudząco podobnie; warto dodać, że w filmie „Jentł” drugi z tych utworów wykonała Barbra Streisand, dla której Josh Brolin jest pasierbem. * W filmie dowiadujemy się że Dopinder uwielbia film "Kraina Lodu". * W scenie po napisach Deadpool podróżuje w czasie i ratuje Vanesse i Petera oraz zabija Broń X z filmu X-Men Geneza: Wolverine jak i Ryana Reynoldsa czytającego scenariusz do filmu DC "Zielona Latarnia". * W usuniętej scenie po napisach Deadpool zabija niemowlaka Hitlera.Najprawdopodobniej ta scena pojawi się w wydaniu na DVD i Blu-Ray. * Wszyscy członkowie X-Force najprawdopodobniej mieli przeżyć skok ze spadochronem, co świadczy o tym jeden z zwiastunów. * W usuniętej scenie pojawia się Omega Red. en:Deadpool 2 ru:Дэдпул 2 Kategoria:Deadpool Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:X-Men (filmy) Kategoria:Ziemia-TRN414 Kategoria:Szkic Kategoria:2018/Premiera Kategoria:Domino